Of Doctors and Princes
by AGodofIrony
Summary: When The Doctor crash lands on a desert planet, he meets an odd little boy who wants a drawing of a sheep. The two explore a nearby town, The Doctor will have to deal with his stolen TARDIS, a bounty hunter, and figure out the mystery of The Little Prince
1. Draw Me A Sheep

A.N. I am writing a lot of stories, aren't I? XD

Anyways, this story also takes place in the same 'universe' as _A New Team_ and _Ten vs Twelve_. It is very likely that _Ten vs Twelve_ will have references to this story.

As it is, this story is an idea I have been batting around in my head for a while.

This story will not be a very long story. Two, three parts, at the most, but will lead into a hopefully much longer story.

Now, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>A large blue box sat in the middle of a desert. Across it's top read 'Police Box' and a notice read that the box was free for use for the public.<p>

Inside, however, was a much different story. It was larger on the inside then the outside, and a large console stood in the center of it. A man with brown spiky hair and a blue suit, along with a long brown coat kicked it, then winced.

"Broke down..." The Doctor sighed, shaking his head, "It'll repair itself...but it'll take some time..."

He frowned, sticking his hands into his pockets, then turned to the door, opening it up, stepping out into the desert.

"I didn't even crash somewhere fun..." The Doctor said, frowning at all the sand.

"Excuse me sir, but can you draw me a sheep?"

The Doctor pause, turning to his right, seeing a small blond boy in a green scarf, staring up at him.

"Who are you...?" The Doctor wondered, staring down at the boy.

"Please, can you draw me a sheep?" the boy insisted, not answering the question.

The Doctor paused, then reached into his pocket, pulling out his psychic paper, showing it to the boy.

"Here. A sheep," The Doctor said, showing the boy the blank paper.

The boy frowned, staring at it.

"The paper's blank..." the boy said, "There's no sheep..."

The Doctor raised an eyebrow, taking his psychic paper and placing it back into his coat, "I see...Well then...One second."

He patted his pockets, and produced a piece of paper and a pencil, and began to scribble. "Here's a sheep."

The boy looked at the sheep, frowning again, "No...this sheep is too big. Where I'm from is very small."

The Doctor sighed, and drew another sheep.

"Is this better?"

"That's a ram, not a sheep."

A third drawing.

"No, no, it's too sickly..."

A fourth.

"It only has three legs."

The Doctor frowned, not at the boy, but at another piece of paper. He tapped his pencil to his head, then smiled, drawing a box, much like his own.

"Here. Your sheep is in this box," The Doctor declared.

"You mean in there?" the boy wondered, pointing towards the T.A.R.D.I.S.

"No, in there," The Doctor said, tapping the paper.

The boy paused, then smiled brightly, "Why thank you! It's lovely!"

The Doctor grinned, finding himself pleased, "Now then...who are you?"

"I'm The Little Prince," the boy answered, then peered at the T.A.R.D.I.S. "Is that your ship? Did you come from another planet?"

The Doctor paused, then simply nodded, "It is...It's my T.A.R.D.I.S. Stands for Time And Relative Dimension In Space."

"That's a funny name," The Little Prince said, "I like it. And do you come from another planet?"

The Doctor paused, wondering just who exactly this perceptive young boy was, then decided to just answer his question, "I do...I'm from very far away."

"How far away?" the blond boy asked again, curious, "Can I see it?"

"I'm afraid my home is gone..." The Doctor answered, "A very long time ago..."

"Oh..." The Little Prince said softly, "That sounds very sad...I'm sure you'll find a new home..."

The Doctor paused, then grinned a little, nodding, "Oh, I already have...a planet called Earth."

"Earth...?" The Little Prince said, cocking his head to the side, "I don't think I've heard of that planet..."

"It's a nice place...now then, where do you live? I should get you home," The Doctor said, "My duty as a responsible adult."

The Little Prince cocked his head to the side, thinking that last bit was very much a lie, but he liked this funny man with the spiky hair.

"Up there," The Little Prince said, pointing towards the sky, "Out amongst the stars...I live on a very small planet."

The Doctor paused, rubbing his chin, "Really? How did you get here then? Where is your ship?"

"I caught a ride, with some geese," the blond boy answered, "And I do not want to go home...I can not face my Rose..."

The Doctor stood stock still. His Rose...

"...I had a Rose once," The Doctor mentioned, patting the blond boy's head, "Come on, let's...explore. See if we can't find something on this planet."

"There's a town not far from here," The Little Prince said, "Or possibly a city. I'm not sure of the difference."

"How far?" The Doctor wondered, peering at the desert. Sand as far as he could see.

"Very close," The Little Prince insisted, tugging on The Doctor's arm, "It's right behind your funny box!"

"My box isn't funny..." The Doctor protested, as the young boy tugged him away from the T.A.R.D.I.S., and pointed to a large walled city, hidden from his view by his ship.

"Ahhhh..." The Doctor said, "Well, shall we knock?"

The Doctor led The Little Prince towards the wall, the two walking along it. A matter of minutes they came to a large door, a slit opening up, two eyes peering at them.

"What do you want?" the guard asked gruffly, glaring at them.

"We'd like inside," The Doctor said, "Tourists!"

"What's a tourist...?" The Little Prince wondered.

The guard frowned, "Never heard of no tourists...but you gotta have a pass to get in..."

The Doctor grinned, retrieving his psychic paper and showing the guard it. The guard paused, scanning the paper, then nodded, opening the large door, allowing them in.

"How did showing that odd man the blank paper get us in?" The Little Prince wondered, as soon as they were past the guard, entering the streets.

"It's psychic paper. It shows what I want it to show, more or less," The Doctor answered, "It's quite helpful."

"But why is it blank to me? Did you want to make it blank?" The Little Prince asked.

"You ask a lot of questions," The Doctor commented, then grinned, bending down so he was on eye level with the boy, "That's very good of you. I like people asking questions...And well, the psychic paper doesn't work on some people...for various reasons."

"What reasons?"

The Doctor grinned again. He liked this kid.

"Well, some people can have training against it. Some people have natural immunity to it...and if the other person has some psychic power themselves, it also won't work," The Doctor explained. "Now then...are you sure you don't like here?"

"Yes Doctor," The Little Prince said, "This place is much too large to be my planet. Why, my planet is no bigger then a small asteroid..."

The boy paused, then pointed to a small store, a sign reading 'Maps' over it, "Oh, look Doctor! Perhaps we can get a map, and that will show us where we can go!"

The Little Prince hurried to the store, The Doctor following after him, entering the store with a small jingle.

The room was full of papers and scrolls, The Little Prince's eyes alight as he started to pull one out.

"Hey, be careful with that!" a voice shouted, a young man with glasses appearing from behind a pile of papers, "These are all carefully sorted! What are you doing here?"

"We just wanted a map. Did you make all these yourself?" The Little Prince asked, looking around, "What are they all for?"

"Why, they're so you know where you are," the young man answered. "Shouldn't that be obvious?"

"But I'm right here," The Little Prince said, a slight look of confusion on his face, "I always know where I am...Shouldn't a map tell me where I could go?"

The map maker frowned, shaking his head, "Silly boy. Maps are for serious business. You need to know where you are, after all. Then you can go somewhere."

"Personally, I prefer heading off without a map," The Doctor answered, "Much more exciting that way."

The map maker looked down his nose at The Doctor, not liking this man, "Then what are you even doing here?"

"I wanted a map," The Little Prince said, "So I could know where I wanted to go...But I think perhaps I will follow The Doctor here."

The map maker sighed, shaking his head, "Then leave me in peace! I am much too busy for your frivolities."

The Doctor and Little Prince nodded towards each other, walking out of the store, back into the dry air.

"I think...it is rather silly to be making maps, and not want to see places you make maps of," The Little Prince commented, looking back at the shop.

The Doctor grinned, nodding in agreement, "Life is much more fun when you're exploring...you're quite perceptive."

The Little Prince smiled, not knowing what 'perceptive' meant but enjoying the compliment nonetheless.

* * *

><p>"Sir...there are reports of an unusual blue box, not far from the city's main gate...Reports say there was a man in a brown coat, and a small blond haired boy by it, before they entered the city..." a figure said, towards a large, grotesque figure in front of him, sitting on a slab of rock.<p>

"E caa. Yht yna dra dfu paehk vummufat?" the creature asked.

"Yes sir, as you instructed earlier," the figure nodded.

"Kuut. E fyhd dra pmia puq pnuikrd rana. E fyhd ed ubahat. Ed femm pa...jano pahaveleym vun sa," the creature ordered, a gleam in his eyes.

"Of course sir. I will send a team immediately," the man bowed, "We will not fail you..."

The figure then disappeared into the shadows, Jabba the Hut smiling to himself.

* * *

><p>"Do you have any parents?" The Doctor asked The Little Prince, the two strolling through town still having chatted with a lamp lighter on his time off.<p>

"What are parents?" The Little Prince wondered, looking up at The Doctor, "I've never heard of that."

"Well..." The Doctor paused, considering, "Parents are...someone who takes care of you. Who help you..."

"Oh..." The Little Prince said, thinking, "Like you?"

The Doctor stumbled a little, "Well...not quite...I suppose a parent...is a complicated thing."

The Little Prince frowned at the odd man, disappointed in the answer. He figured whenever an adult said it was complicated, they really just didn't want to answer the question.

The Doctor looked around at the city. They still had time until his T.A.R.D.I.S. would repair itself...

"Doctor!"

The Doctor paused, turning, as what appeared to be a large orange and red robot appeared, walking towards them.

"Oh, what is that, Doctor?" The Little Prince asked, tugging on The Doctor's coat, "Is it a friend of yours?"

The robot paused, looking at The Doctor, "Hello again Doctor...Didn't think I'd find you here..."

"Have we met?" The Doctor wondered, "Wait...Did the first time we meet, did I know you, and you didn't know me?"

The robot paused, then nodded, "Yah...You said you were a time traveler..."

The Doctor grinned, shaking his head, "Well, that explains things then! Now then...who are you?"

"Samus Aran...bounty hunter," the robot answered. The Doctor paused, rubbing his chin.

"I see..." The Doctor said, "And I assume you're hunting me down for some reason?"

"Yes," Samus answered.

"Is it personal?" The Doctor inquired. The Little Prince looked excited at everything that was happening.

"No," Samus answered again, "I'm hired to take you in."

The Doctor paused now, considering his options.

He turned to The Little Prince, bending down to him. Samus stood there, figuring letting him talk to the small boy wouldn't be a problem.

"When I stand back up...run," The Doctor said quietly. The Little Prince grinned, thinking this was a game.

The Doctor stood up slowly, grinning at Samus.

The Little Prince broke into a run, and The Doctor right after him, the two heading towards a large crowd.

"...For the love of..." Samus said, then chased after them, metal feet hitting the ground hard.

The Doctor and The Little Prince moved through the crowd, ducking and weaving through the people, ducking into an alleyway, The Little Prince laughing.

"That was fun!" he said, smiling, "Can we do that again?"

"Maybe some other time..." The Doctor said, looking around, "Hmmmm...We should head back to my ship...even if it's not repaired, that bounty hunter can't get in..."

"Okay!" The Little Prince said, and the two took off into a run again, heading for the gate, Samus still following them.

"Allonz-y!" The Doctor yelled, pointing his Sonic Screwdriver at the door, opening it to the surprise of the gatekeeper, their feet hitting sand, turning right as they both ran for the large blue box.

The Doctor then came to a sudden stop, staring at where his T.A.R.D.I.S. had been.

It was gone.

"Where is your box?" The Little Prince wondered, confused, "Did it walk away?"

"No..." The Doctor said, stepping forward, "It...someone must have taken it...That's...not good..."

The Doctor wasn't worried about anyone using it. Only he had a key. But it was still _his_ T.A.R.D.I.S. He had to find it.

There was a buzzing noise behind him.

"Oh, what a marvelous light!" The Little Prince said, and The Doctor turned slowly, as Samus held an arm cannon at him, energy collecting in it's tip.

"Put your hands up Doctor...I'm taking you in..." Samus said.

The Doctor raised his arms slowly, looking worried.

This...was not good.

* * *

><p>A.N. So The Doctor's T.A.R.D.I.S. is gone, and the bounty hunter known as Samus Aran has The Doctor in his sights. Not only that, but The Doctor must keep an eye on the strange boy only known as The Little Prince, who like The Doctor, has a Rose...<p>

Stay tuned for the next part!


	2. Flight

A.N. You know, I started this story as The Doctor and The Little Prince, and then it spiraled wildly out of control. XD Not that I'm complaining, mind you, but this is the first time I've written The Doctor outside of an RP, so I suppose that should be expected.

As it is, this part brings this story to a close...but will begin a new one, that should go on for a bit.

Now, enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Well then Doctor...will you come quietly...?" Samus asked, arm cannon still trained on the Time Lord.<p>

"I was never very good at quiet, honestly," The Doctor said, holding his hands up, "I talk... A lot, some say. Jibber jabber..."

Samus kept focused on The Doctor, not paying attention to The Little Prince, who, instead of doing something clever, was watching the scene with interest. Grown ups were always so odd.

"Can you tell me who wants me brought in?" The Doctor wondered, "I believe I have that right."

"No, you don't," Samus said, then paused, "But I suppose I can tell you...The Guardians..."

"Oh, The GLC..." The Doctor grinned, "Wonder why they didn't send one of those ring guys..."

Samus paused, considering that. It was unusual that they would hire out a bounty hunter. But on all the files Samus had read about this unusual man...well, he was a special case.

"I heard you once made it into the heart of Oa itself..." Samus said, "I wonder how you managed that."

The Doctor grinned, "I have...tricks. Like this."

The Doctor lowered his right arm, his Sonic Screwdriver sliding from his, grabbing the device and holding it up, a blue light playing over Samus's armor.

"Chozo tech...Haven't seen that in a while," The Doctor commented, as Samus's suit began to spasm, sparking with energy, unable to move.

"You...knew...Chozo...?" Samus's voice said, broken and filled with static from The Doctor's tampering.

"Doctor, are you hurting the robot?" The Little Prince said, eyes wide, "Please don't hurt the robot! It's not right!"

The Doctor paused, then switched off his Sonic Screwdriver, though Samus still couldn't move.

"I just immobilized it," The Doctor said softly to the small boy, "It should give us enough time to get back to the city...and find my box."

He patted The Little Prince on the head, who nodded, "So the robot will be able to move again?"

"Of course, don't worry...And to answer your question...Ms. Aran," The Doctor smiled slightly, flipping his Screwdriver in the air, catching it on it's way back down, "I did...do...I travel through time. It's complicated. Timey wimey ball."

He held his device carefully, then hurried off, The Little Prince racing after him, Samus's systems slowly coming back online...

* * *

><p>"So how are we going to find your funny box, Doctor?" The Little Prince wondered, as the two got back into the cities, greatly annoying the guard at the gate, not use to having to open the gate so many times in a single day.<p>

"I can track it, with this..." The Doctor said, holding his Sonic Screwdriver up, "I can lock unto it's signal..."

"Your funny stick can do a lot!" The Little Prince said, "I don't have any funny little things that can do that sort of stuff..."

The Doctor paused, checking the direction they should go, then looked down at the blond boy who was accompanying them.

"Well, you have to remember, just because you have something like this, doesn't mean you can use it," The Doctor said, "The most important tool you have is your mind... With it, you can do anything."

The Little Prince paused, thinking this over, "You are the most unusual grown up I have ever met, Doctor. You speak like a grown up, but many times you act like a child..."

The Doctor grinned brightly, liking The Little Prince's assessment of him.

"Doctor...why are you running?" The Little Prince asked suddenly, looking up at the Time Lord as they started up again, walking through the streets. "Are you running towards something...or is it away?"

"...I've forgotten just how observant children can be..." The Doctor commented, not sure on how to answer the questions. They had been ones he wasn't entirely sure of himself.

"I suppose...I am running away...I started running...when I was your age, about. I never looked back," The Doctor answered, "Sometimes I'd circle around, back to where I started...but I never looked back."

The Little Prince nodded, considering this, "But what are you running from? Do you have a flower, like me? A Rose who is beautiful? "

The Doctor bit his bottom lip, as the two walked down an alleyway.

"I did...I lost her though..." The Doctor answered, "And...I ran...I ran from her. I'm not sure why."

The two were silent, as they came to a dead end, staring at a blank wall in front of them.

"Perhaps your funny stick is broken?" The Little Prince wondered, "There is a wall here..."

"No...it's this way..." The Doctor said, now distracted from thoughts of his lost Rose. "Maybe we should double around...or..."

He paused, then held out his hand, touching the wall, frowning.

"This isn't real..." he said, "Well...it's not an actual wall...It's a repulsion field...It's hiding something!"

"So we can not trust our eyes..." The Little Prince said, placing his hands on the wall, "But how do we get in?"

"It's too dangerous for you. We don't know who took my ship...It's most likely they are very bad people," The Doctor said, turning to the young boy, "You need to wait for me somewhere."

The Little Prince frowned, looking up at The Doctor, "Doctor, I have seen many things in my journey...I would like to stay with you..."

The Doctor was silent, adjusting his Sonic Screwdriver, thinking.

"...I've met many people who wouldn't hide...they'd follow me anyways. Alright then, you can come with me... But if it gets dangerous, then you need to hide, understand?" The Doctor said, "You remember...the robot?"

"Of course!" The Little Prince nodded.

"If something happens to me, find the robot. I'm sure it can help you," The Doctor told him, now pointing his device at the wall. It shimmered slightly, and The Doctor stepped forward, going through the wall.

After a second, The Little Prince followed him, into the darkness...

* * *

><p>"This device...it is marvelous!" Jabba said, staring at the large blue box in his throne room, "Even it just being here has made a translator unnecessary...The technology we can gleam from this..."<p>

"That's if we're able to open it..." one of his subordinates said, "We have been unable to get inside...It seems impossible..."

"Humph," Jabba scowled, grabbing something that wriggling in a bowl by him, devouring it with horrendous gulp, "At the very least, it is a very good trophy..."

"Oh, it is your funny box!"

There was a pause, and several of Jabbas guards moved, turning laser lances towards the shadows of a hallway, where The Doctor stepped out, holding his hands up. The Little Prince did not follow him...

"Who is with you, Doctor?" Jabba wondered, narrowing his eyes at the Time Lord.

"Jabba the Hut, right?" The Doctor asked, "Have we met?"

"We have not...but I have heard many a tale about you..." Jabba told him, as a guard stepped forward, prodding The Doctor away from the hallway, closer to Jabba.

"I get around a lot," The Doctor commented, "So...I see you have my ship. I'd like it back."

Jabba laughed, holding his head back, his entire body wiggling with the exertion.

"It is mine now, Doctor," Jabba said, licking his lips, creeping The Doctor out, and he had seen a lot in his long life.

"Lock him up!" Jabba then ordered, "And find that child that was with him before!"

He missed the pitter patter of little feet, running down the hallway, clutching a few things tightly.

* * *

><p>Samus scowled, able to move now, but a few of her systems were still down. She scanned the crowd, looking for the two heart beats of The Doctor.<p>

"Ms. Robot! Ms. Robot!"

Samus spun, seeing the small blond boy who had been with The Doctor, looking worried, "Ms. Robot, The Doctor needs your help!"

Samus frowned, though The Little Prince could not tell through the helmet, looking down at him. "He needs my help? Really?"

"Yes! A bad thing has kidnapped him," The Little Prince said, "He needs help...Please, you must help him!"

Samus paused, considering. She did want that bounty for The Doctor...which she couldn't collect if someone else had him.

"Fine then. Lead me to him," Samus answered, "Then you need to get somewhere safe."

The Little Prince frowned, but didn't argue, leading Samus to the wall that was not a wall.

"It's through here..." The Little Prince said, then stepped through it. Samus scanned the wall, then hurried after him, down into the hallway...

* * *

><p>"A fez..."<p>

"Fezzes are cool."

"A rubber chicken..."

"Useful thing."

"A...what is this?"

"Doohickey."

"Doohickey. Some glasses."

"You trying being over nine hundred years old and see what your eyes are like."

"Where is your key, Doctor?" Jabba roared, as his guards went through The Doctor's pockets.

"There's this..." one guard said, pulling out a cylindrical device, a green and black symbol on it, "This...this is a..."

"Did you steal that from someone, Doctor?" Jabba asked, "I do not think The Plumbers take kindly to theft..."

The Doctor smirked, still holding his arms up, "Who says I stole it...?"

"Your bluffing..."

"Possible. I bluff," The Doctor said, "But do you want to call my bluff?"

Jabba was quiet, considering this, staring down at The Doctor.

"...Feed him to the Rancor..." Jabba said, with a sudden smirk, "Now..."

There was a blast of energy, and one of the guards went flying forward, slumping over.

"You're not feeding my bounty to a Rancor," Samus said, stepping into the room, aiming her cannon, firing repeatedly as the guards charged her, The Doctor grabbing his items, stuffing them back into his coat, slapping a guard with the rubber chicken, knocking him down before placing it in his pocket.

"Are you okay, Doctor?" The Little Prince asked, running up to him, looking worried, "I kept your things safe."

The Little Prince handed The Doctor a small key, the one to his T.A.R.D.I.S.

"Thank you," The Doctor said, then ran to his T.A.R.D.I.S., inserting the key into the lock.

"Not so fast, Doctor..."

The Doctor paused, turning as a figure in blue and green armor appeared from the ceiling, holding out two laser pistols, one trained at The Doctor, the other at Samus.

"Boba Fett..." Samus said, scowling, "What are you doing here?"

"There's a nice bounty on this Doctor fellow...I'm looking to cash in..." Boba Fett said, then fired on Samus before she could, knocking the fellow bounty hunter backwards, turning to The Doctor, training both guns on him.

His guns suddenly began to spark, a blue light playing over them, and Boba Fett dropped them with a start, cursing in pain, The Little Prince holding The Doctor's Sonic Screwdriver up.

The Doctor raised his eyebrows...Just who was this kid, really?

A missile shot at Boba Fett, who took to the air, Jabba screaming in range as the missile exploded in the far wall, Samus taking aim, firing energy beams at Boba Fett, who kept dodging.

"Come on!" The Doctor said, opening his T.A.R.D.I.S. door, ushering The Little Prince in.

"Not so fast!" Samus yelled, running after them as The Doctor tried to close the door.

"My words exactly," Boba grinned, aiming his own missile at Samus' backside, firing.

There was an explosion, and Samus was forced forward from the explosion, her suit sparking and crackling with energy, The Doctor back pedalling, then ran to the controls, pulling a lever, the door beginning to close.

Another missile flew through the door, over Samus' head, hitting the main console with a shuddering explosion.

"No!" The Doctor yelled, moving quickly, hitting buttons, moving letters, the door finally closing, more missiles hitting the outside of it.

"S-stop!" Samus yelled, as her suit began to break apart around her from the damage it had sustained, pieces falling to the grating of the T.A.R.D.I.S., revealing a tall blonde haired woman with a long ponytail, wearing a blue skintight body suit.

"There was a lady in the robot!" The Little Prince said, surprised as the T.A.R.D.I.S. shuddered, the small boy grabbing hold of a chair that bolted into the ground, clutching it tightly.

"Hold on to something!" The Doctor yelled, a gleam in his eyes, "Making an emergency shift! We could end up anywhere!"

With one more shuddering lurch, the T.A.R.D.I.S. shifted into high gear, leaving Jabba's palace behind...

* * *

><p>There was a loud boom, echoing over the planet, as a blue box appeared in the sky, twisting, whirling, in pain as it spun towards the ground, smashing into a rock formation, sparks flying from it, before it finally hit the sand at an angle, falling over on it's side.<p>

It was still, nothing happening in the remote region. If this strange device had any inhabitants, it was unknown if they survived the journey...

* * *

><p>A.N. Dun, dun, dunnnnnnn...<p>

For those who know of The Plumbers, they're different then how they are in Alien Force/Ultimate Alien. They're still good guys though.

Stay tuned for the next story, _Doctor and Donuts_.


End file.
